Snowy Days
by Marakan
Summary: "Well, he asked if I wanted to go out, so I did. What's wrong with that?" "You have no fuckin' idea do you?" Rated T for language. Mostly. DISCONTINUED.
1. Character Profile and Biography

This is my first fanfic... Please give me some credit!

I don't own Reborn! in any way. everything belongs to Akira Amano.

This is just my character's biography. Everything will be in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Name: Chouko Ishikawa<p>

Age: 18 years old

Birthday: November 22

Personality: Blunt, kind of cheeky, daydreams a lot, quiet, shy, loves bothering people, gets bored easily, wanders around a lot, seems stoic, eats a lot but doesn't get fat, obsession with sweets, a bit of a tsundere

Crush: Belphegor

Likes: Sweets, stars, Bel-sempai, Flan, naps, dancing(her passion), bothering anyone she can, cats, Bester, pawpads, paintings, music, "Mom" (AKA Lussuria), anything interesting, Mink, shiny objects (More like an obsession than a like), the color purple, her big sister (Aoi)

Dislikes: Dogs, Leviathan, annoying people, subjects reminding her of her dead brother, large fires, hospitals, loud noises, boring things, the cold

History:Chouko had a heart condition. She lived with her mother (who was a lawyer and an Italian), her father (a yakuza gang member), her big sister Aoi (23 years old), and her big brother Clemente (remember, she's half-Italian ~ He would be about 27?). She had a twin brother named Mamoru, who had lighter eyes and really loved Chouko. Clemente drowned when Chouko was 4 with his boyfrien because he was gay. when Chouko was 5, she had gotten heart surgery and should've been better, but Hiro burned their house down as a suicide attempt, killing him and their parents. Chouko and Aoi survived, but Chouko was put into a coma. She took over dead bodies to experience life. In 8 years, Chouko wakes up out of her coma. She would wander in her life for a couple of years before she joined the Varia to live an interesting life (this should be a month or so after Flan joined the Varia)

Weapons: Bow and arrows, black axe

Position in Varia: Cloud Guardian

Abilities: Taking over dead bodies, healing small wounds, magic, teleporting

Appearance: Short, long black hair up to knees tied up in pigtails, bangs covering her left eye, purple, blank eyes (her left eye is lighter than her right's), white sleeveless vest, black collared shirt with long sleeves, black boots, purple tie, black shorts with purple lining, leg warmers, medium sized bust, purple beret with Varia symbol on the side.

Height: 149 cm


	2. Drunken Secrets

Well, I didn't have access to a computer for about 5 months, so I'm finally uploading. Sorry~.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to Akira Amano.

* * *

><p>*A few hours later, 9:30 P.M.*<p>

(Chouko's P.O.V.)

"How the hell can they eat so much and make an even bigger mess in just 5 minutes?"

I was in the dining room cleaning out the other Varia member's disaster of a dinner, since I'm the only person in this entire mansion that knows about cooking AND cleaning other than Mom, who really doesn't count since he only cleans a little bit and whatever he cooks tastes like crap(with the exception of cake and sweets). Tonight was even worse because Mom made some very... 'special' comments about Squalo and Xanxus as soon as the food reached the table.

I was done cleaning the whole room and I was really thirsty, so I got something to drink. When I got into the kitchen, there was a dark-red drink on the counter.

'Hey, is that juice? Maybe Mom left it out for me.'

I picked up the glass and drank it. It tasted a bit weird, but very addicting. I drank the whole thing.

It was very good ^_^.

*Lussuria's P.O.V.*

I was heading towards the kitchen to see if my precious daughter was all done. We promised to have a dressup night!

"Chou-chan~ daijobu desuka~?*"

" BABY LIONS!*"

"E-eh? Chou-chan, what happened?"

I ran into the kitchen as quickly as I could. I saw a red-faced Chouko and an empty glass.

...

That glass...

That was Boss' wine.

*3rd Person's P.O.V.*

"You guys, something bad has happened to Chou-chan!"

Lussuria bursted into through the doors to the living where the other members were, with the exception of Xanxus.

"Voi, what the fuck are you talking about! And who gives a shit about that trash!"

"B-but, this is also about Boss' alcohol!"

As soon as those words left Lussuria's mouth, everyone stopped what they were during and looked at the gay man. Anyone in the Varia knows you're fucked if you did anything to HIS alcohol.

"Chou-chan drank Boss' special imported wine after I left it on the counter, and now she's drunk!"

"Ushishishi, it seems that the princess is very weak with alcohol."

"VOOIII, CAN'T YOU DEAL WITH HER YOURSELF!"

"I would if I could, Squ-chan, but she-"

"I WANNA PULL SANTA CLAUS' BEARD!"

"...What the hell?"

As soon as whoever said that, Chouko pranced (literally) into the room, singing Elmo's World.

"I'MMA FUCKIN UNICORN!"

Everyone just stared at the tiny, violent girl as she started singing Joy to The World, Barney's edition.

"Joy, to the world, Barney's dead, we barbecued his head~!"

"What the fuck should we do about her?"

"Why don't you figure it out, fake prince?" _stab, stab_

"That hurt, sempai."

* * *

><p><em>an hour and a half later...<em>

"VOIII, get off of me, trash!"

"But Papa, your hair is so silky~!"

"VOOOOOIIIIIIII, WHO THE HELL IS YOUR DAD!"

"But Mama told me you're Papa." Chouko pointed to Lussuria.

"Sempai, what should I do about this?" Fran was trying to fix the power lines.

If you're wondering what just happened, In the last hour and a half, Chouko had destroyed half of the mansion, ate all the meat in the fridge, glomped every member of the Varia, and knocked out all the power lines.

Chouko loosened her grip on Squalo and hugged Mammon instead.

"Mammon~."

"Mu, go bother Bel, Chouko." And so she did.

When she found him, she had glomped him.

"Bel-sempai, ya wanna know a secret?"

"What is it, principessa?"

Chouko got closer to him.

She whispered,".Someone~."

And with that, Chouko fainted and left a certain prince confused.

* * *

><p><span>Omake <span>

"Hey, scum. What the hell happened?"

"B-boss, ummm...Chou-chan got drunk off of your wine and made a huge mess..."

Xanxus got out his guns.

"U-ummm, boss, what are you gonna do?"

_BANG, BANG, BANG._

* * *

><p>*- I have this friend who has a 'mildly severe' case of ADHD (not really). In World Cultures, we were studying Babylon and she thought it said baby lions. She also made up bunny poop in one of our lessons. I have to act as her 'mom' most of the time.<p>

Well that's about it. I'd like if you reviewed, but I don't really care if you didn't.


	3. Chouko in a Messed Up Wonderland

Hey, I got reviews! I'm happy now ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! in any way. It'd be awesome if I did.

* * *

><p>* Somewhere in Chouko's Dreamworld* (Chouko's P.O.V., obviously)<p>

"Nnn...Where the hell am I? Wait, why am I wearing a dress? And where is everyone?"

I looked around and saw a very...fruity scene. Why is the sky purple with orange clouds? Why do I have an ugly blue dress on? And what the hell is with these heels I'm wearing? I spotted some dude a few feet away from where I was standing. I walked to him.

"Hey, do you know whe-"

"Head-On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head-On. Apply directly to the forehead." OH, NO, not that stupid commercial. The man was putting something on his forehead.

"Head-On. Apply directly to the forehead." "I am, I am!" The man rubbed some more on his forehead to prove his point.

"Head-On, bitch. Apply directly to the forehead."

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing!"

"Don't cop an attitude with me, mister. Apply directly to the mother-fuckin forehead." I went and tried to look for someone. This was getting annoying.

As I went farther, I entered a dark forest.

"Man, this place is weird."

"You think so? People say it's creepy." WTF! I turned around and I saw a frog. A frog with green eyes.

"Hey, you can hear me."

"Am I not supposed to? Where am I, anyways? And if you say something about Wonderland, I'm gonna kill you."

"I'm a person turned into a frog. A really stupid prince turned me into one." This guy is really blunt. He's like Fran, except Fran isn't a frog.

"I am Fran, Chouko."

"Wait, how did you- ya know what, nevermind. So that means that Bel-sempai turned you into a frog, huh. Well bye froggy. If I run into sempai I'll tell him to change you back."

I left Fran with a goodbye and went on my way. After that I ripped my dress on the bottom to be pants instead and tossed the heels.

Sometime later I made it out of the forest and took a break where I met a man in a tuxedo, a top hat, and a mask.

"Where are you heading, little girl?"

"Someplace where I can find answers."

"But in this twisted world, there are no answers, just questions."

"But what lies with questions are answers that talk about earlier problems."

"Ah, but instead the answers becomes lies, not being the pure and simple truth."

"Whoever said that the truth was pure and simple? It's twisted, cruel, and makes everything complicated."

"Ushishi~ You're right as always, my princess."

Princess?...Oh god, just kill me now.

"What are you doing, Bel-sempai?"

"Ushishishi~ I know no one with that name.."

"..."

"If you want to know the truth, you need to answer this question of mine."

"What is it?"

"I am your resolve, your problems, your precious one. Who am I?"

"...You are-"

*Real World, 7:00 A.M., still Chouko's P.O.V.*

Ugh, why do I have such a huge headache? My vision became clearer and I looked around. Everyone was passed out and I saw that I was wearing Bel-sempai's jacket. And that everything was destroyed.

"...What the hell happened last night?"

* * *

><p>This was based on a really strange dream I had. Except that I was a witch.<p>

I'm having a mild case if writer's block, so I may need some help.

so question: What do you think I should do with Chouko?


	4. An Accidental Christmas Kiss

I finally got over my writer's block and thought of an idea. I hope it's good enough to satisfy you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! All property rights belong to Akira Amano.

* * *

><p>*Christmas Eve, 11:00 A.M.* (Chouko's P.O.V)<p>

After the drinking incident, I was scolded a lot by Captain Sharkie and Boss. As punishment, they made me do...stuff that I will not put here. I was also in charge of Bel-sempai's birthday party ( Which ended up in ruin, anyways) and now setting the Christmas decorations. By myself. But I'll use this chance to get my revenge!

"Almost..there..Damn it, just a little..higher..!" If only I was a few inches taller, I could put the mistletoe in the right place. That way I can catch Papa and Uncle (Squalo and Boss, respectively) kissing and have blackmail on them!

I finally remembered that there was a stepladder in the basement, so I went and got it. When I came back, I heard crashes inside the living room where the Christmas tree was.

"Bel-sempai, stabbing people is not a good thing. You won't get any presents that way."

'Don't tell me it's those two-' My thoughts got interrupted by some more crashes.

"Shut up, you stupid frog!" _stab, stab, stab_.

'-And it's those two.'

I peeked into the room only to see Fran-sempai dodging the knives the fake prince was throwing. And to see all the decorations ruined and the Christmas tree toppled over and destroyed. As soon as I saw that you don't know how pissed I was.

I slammed my fist into the wall right next to me and made a hole. That got their attention.

"Hey, you guys...Do you know how long it took me to put those decorations up...or how long it took to cut down that 10 foot tree, drag it down here, put it up, and put on ornaments...? Huh!"

"But, Chouko, Bel-sempai wanted to use me as target practice when I was reading a book."

"Reading a book my ass! You had ate all the prince's ice cream!" Dammit, how childish can they get!

"I don't care what he ate and how pissed you got, you just ruined all my hard work! You guys better help fix this mess!"

"Hmph, the prince doesn't need to work."

"But Chouko, I need to do a mission with that perverted thunder man later." He walked to me...

...and slipped on a stereotypical banana peel landing on top of me. Oh, and did I mention that his lips clashed into mine? That happened too.? The only this could get any worse is if-

" Ah, Chou-chan, what are you doing~!"

Mama came right now and saw us.

"Oh, Chouko, Fran, you guys look so cute~! Here, let me take some pictures!" _click, click._

...I love that gay man to bits, but one day, I'm gonna kill him.

* * *

><p>So how was it? I hope it wasn't too boring.<p>

Please criticize or review, please!


	5. An Accidental Christmas Kiss Pt 2

Disclaimer: All rights to Reborn! belong to Akira Amano, not me.

* * *

><p>*Christmas Eve 11:30 A.M.* (still Chouko's P.O.V.)<p>

"Get off of me, Fran-sempai!" I quickly shoved him off of me.

"it's not my fault that I landed on you. It was the peel of the banana I ate that did it."

"That isn't the point! You just took my first kiss!"

...

"What?"

"You guys heard me. That was my first kiss. Why do you guys look so surprised?"

"Chou-chan, didn't you date a lot of guys before joining us," asked Mom. "That's what you told me at least~."

"Yeah, but the guys asked me out on one date, and I only went with them because I thought it was interesting to do."

"So the peasant took **my** Principessa's first kiss?"

"I told you it wasn't my fault, sempai. Besides, if you didn't get so angry at me, none of this would happen."

"Dammit, why don't you guys act your age? Fran-sempai, you're 22, and Bel-sempai is 27! So act like it!" If they can stop acting like such idiots, I wouldn't have to yell at them.

"Now, now, Chou-chan, you shouldn't get so wasn't their fault, right? Just calm down and they'll hep you with the decorations to make it up to you, ok?"

"...Fine."

"The Prince doesn't have to do the peasant's work."

You better. Or I'll tell Boss about the incident on Halloween with the footage to back it up."

"..."

And that's how I got them to help with the decorations.

* * *

><p>"Sempai, don't touch that! That isn't an-"<p>

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**"-**Ornament..."

Let's just say that Christmas ended with a BANG.** Literally.**

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter sucks. I couldn't think of anything else. Please criticize or review!<p> 


	6. The Butterfly's Date Pt 1

Sorry it took so long to upload~. My mom sent my computer to Vietnam for my grandma and she lost the battery, soooo...yeah...

I'm gonna start putting the story in 3rd person's point of view, because it seems easier.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn, never have, never will. You guys know who it belongs to.

* * *

><p>It was a surprisingly warm January day in Italy, and the Varia gang were having a somewhat peaceful day. Xanxus was resting, Levi was somewhere, Squalo was practicing, Mammon was counting money, Bel was annoying Fran, Fran was being annoyed by Bel, and Lussuria was cooking a 'special' dinner. Nothing too hectic, right?<p>

That is, until Chouko decided to screw everything up.

"Mama~ I'm going out on a date~ See ya..." *Click*

"...WHAT!"

...

Yep, she screwed it up big time.

* * *

><p>"Voi, Lussuria, what the hell are we stalking Chouko for?" Soon after Chouko left, the mother hen of the Varia gang panicked uncontrollably, so he decided to make everyone follow the girl. They were located behind a very large bush. Squalo was not pleased.<p>

" Chouko has never shown interest in a guy! She never even kissed a boy on her accord before, and Fran does not count! I want to see for myself what man has caught my daughter's eye!"

"Who the hell cares, you faggot! I have no fucking time for-"

"Shut the hell up, you scum." Xanxus wanted to know what trash Chouko was interested in, in contrast to his second-in-command. Although he wouldn't admit it, the leader had just a small sister complex for his cloud guardian.

Xanxus' words immediately shut up Squalo. He had a an incident with his boss a few days ago, and his eyebrows had just started to grow back! So the gang decided to watch.

When they followed Chouko, they were led to a plaza filled with locals. Chouko herself was rocking back and forth on her heels, eying at a nearby fruit stand. She was dressed somewhat casually today. Her hair was in its usual pigtails and she still had her beret (without the Varia patch), but the bangs covering her left eye were pushed back by a hair clip. She was wearing a light lavender blouse topped by a purple sweater, a long lavender skirt, black flats, and a knitted shoulder bag that Lussuria made for her. Saying she was attractive would've been an understatement. Chouko looked quite pretty, and a few guys were stealing glances at her. Her mysterious date had not appeared just yet, and the Varia crew was quite curious.

Their questions of him were satiated a few minutes later.

Out of the blue, a man that looked around 18 appeared. He was wearing a tight white tank top that showed his muscular abs and tan shorts. He was tanned and looked like he hung out on the beach a lot. He also had messy brown hair with curls sticking out every now and then, and bright honey eyes. The man walked up to Chouko and smiled.

What. The. Fucking. Hell. The Varia gang's thoughts were the same. Who the hell was this person, and why would Chouko go ou with someone like HIM in the first place! He was more Lussuria's game, and they all knew what Chouko was like.

"Hey, did'ja wait long?" The man looked quite excited, and was easily half a foot taller than his petite date.

"Not should go now." The couple started to walk.

"Hey, Allesio..." So that was the bastard's name, huh? "Is there any specific reason why you asked me out?" Chouko peered up at her date expectantly.

"You don't remember me at all, huh? Well, I'm going to make you remember!"

"...Hope you do...I guess.."

"So where would you like to go?"

"We should go eat..." Chouko pointed to a quaint little cafe. "That place serve nice food... Let's go there."

"Kay!" Allesio took Chouko's hand and led her there. The Varia followed suit.

When the two teenagers were seated outside. The Varia crew, trying not to be noticed, hid behind a couple of trees close to their table.

"So," said Fran, "What do you think Chouko is doing with him?"

"I think that girl should do whatever the hell she likes. There's nothing wrong with her having some fling with some fisherman boy, is it?" Levi didn't want to be anywhere near wot he says is "The Devil himself in a cute girl's body". He had accidentally broke a small lamp in her room one time.

Let's just say he had to be sent to the ICU an hour later for extensive first-degree burn wounds and major blood loss.

Bel, on the other hand, wasn't pleased at all."I think that testa de merda* should just piss off and leave my principessa alone."

"How is she your princess, sempai?"

"Ushishishi~ Because I'm the prince, and the prince always has a beautiful princess."

"If that is how you dream for it to be, sempai."

"Why, you little-"

"Ma,, maa, if we watch how this goes, I think we can gain some blackmail this way. So be quiet." Mammon could smell money, and his partner knew what that meant. They turned their attention to the couple in front of them.

A waiter walked up to the two, and immediately focused his attention onto Chouko.

"Is there anything I can serve you?"The question was obviously for the half-Japanese girl, but she didn't notice.

"Ummmm...I'd like a tomato and mozzarella panino with bread and some juice and strawberries**." Chouko glanced at her date. "What would you like, Allesio?"

"I'll just have some buccatini alla carbonara*** and water, please."

"Right away!" The waiter shot a charming smile her way before leaving. It was painfully obvious what his intentions were, but Chouko had no cares for that sort of thing, so she ignored it completely.

"So, Chouko, tell me about yourself. I'd ask you for your favorite color, but it is pretty obvious. You're obviously not from here, so tell me, why come to il bel paese****?"

"I'm actually half-Italian. My mom was born here before moving to Japan for law school, and met my dad there. She was a really famous prosecutor where I lived. I wanted to see why okaa-san***** liked it here so much, and I can see why. I'm currently studying over here in... dance and music." Well, it wasn't like she could tell him she was actually a merciless top assassin for the biggest mafia family, could she? Besides, she really did come here for dancing. But she forgot there were people after her,and the only way she could get out is by joining the elite Varia, right?

"Eehh? You don't really look Italian, though."

"I have the hair curl." She proceeded to take off her beret, and a prominent curl***** stood straight up before Chouko put it back on. " I also enjoy taking naps..."

"Cool...How about your family? They're probably quite interesting."

"You already know about my mom. My dad was a business man. There's also Clemente, my older brother, Aoi, my older sister, and Mamoru, my older brother by 19 minutes."

"You have quite a family there don't you? Where are they now?"

"Dead. Except for Aoi-neesan." The air became somewhat tense, and both Alessio and the Varia gang were quite shocked. They knew that Chouko could be blunt, but she rarely talked about her past, especially her twin brother.

"Ohhhh...I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing? You weren't the cause so don't say sorry."

"Oh,okay!" Allesio immediately bounced back and smiled. "So, tell me about your sister."

"She lives in a town called Nanimori in Japan. Nee-san is only 23, but she is already the chief superintendent of the police force there. She's currently on leave because she's pregnant, though."

"Awesome! My brother's a police officer, too, but he's 24 and can't get a girl at all! He is an inspector." The two teens kept pleasantly chatting like this, with the Varia keeping a close eye on them, before the waiter came back with their food.

"Here you go." The waiter placed the food on the table.

"Thank you very much." Chouko gave the waiter a small, polite smile, but he thought it meant she was interested in him.

"Call me if you need any assistance," the waiter chirped cheerfully. He then proceeded to the employees area.

The couple began eating in a companionable silence.

The Varia gang however, were talkin amongst themselves. And the two youngest members did not seem pleased.

"Why is that peasant talking to my principessa so casually like that? I think it'd do good to cut him up."

"Why do we even watch anyways," Fran complained, "We could just make him suffer a miserable death and go on with our lives."

"Voi, for once the little brat is right."

"We should hurry up and just-"

"SSHH, they're about to pay their check. After that we can follow where that hunk is gonna take my daughter."

The couple were indeed finished with their meal, and Allesio called for the waiter or their check. As they got up after they paid, the waiter ran up to them.

"Umm, excuse me, but I think my phone is broken."

"Really," Chouko asked, "What's wrong with it?"

"It's missing your number." The waiter grinned at Chouko as he said this.

All of the Varia members (except for Chouko) and Allesio tried to stifle their laughs.

_I can't believe he used that cheap line!_

Chouko, on the other hand, looked slightly confused and just stared at him. "Sorry...but no."

And with those words the waiter's hopes were crushed, and he slinked back to the cafe.

"Okay...Hey, Chouko, we need to buy you some pants."

"Hmm? Why?"

"I'm gonna take you out for a ride!"

* * *

><p>There is nothing explicit said at the end if you are thinking that way.<p>

Since I am officially on break, I may have more time to put up chapters!

*shithead ** this just seems like something an Italian would eat for lunch ***Yes, i had to actually research pasta to find this ****the beautiful country, one of Italy's nicknames *****mom ******Hetalia reference~ and most Italians I know of have curly hair As always, reviews are hugs for me!


	7. Update! Sorry!

Oh my god, I accidentally deleted my second chapter! I am so sorry... I really meant to replace my first chapter... I'll make a really good 8th chapter to make it up, I promise! 


	8. The Butterfly's Date Pt 2

I have a computer now!...Somewhat! So i will be able to probably update more.

As always, I don't own a damn thing.

* * *

><p>"Holy flaming chicken apples, it's a duck."<p>

That was the first thing that Chouko said after they reached their destination, with the high seated Varia officers hidden behind them.

How were they able to hide without Alessio and Chouko knowing? They are just that badass.

Anyways, Alessio took Chouko on a ride on his Moped scooter thing (You know what it is, right) to a rural scenic area. It was the entrance to a meadow with a beautiful lake surrounded by cornflowers, daisies, violets, bluebells, and other flowers.

But at the entrance, a fat duck was standing there with her chicks.

" I swear, that duck was the exact same duck that chased and bit me when I was little," said Chouko.

Alessio raised an eyebrow and asked," Why did it do that?"

"I was staring at the duck's eggs. I thought they would taste good if you used them to bake a cake."

"..."

"What? Mom used a bunch of ingredients to make cakes. She liked using pasta."

"...Well, I doubt it is the same duck. Let's just walk past it.. I know another route." He smiled, took Chouko's hand. and proceeded to walk to the other entrance.

"Uhh... Alessio, are you sure we should go this way?"

"Ya, why?"

"Well for one thing... It says **'Prohibited, Private Property. Enter and Be Prepared to Die.'**...This is safe, right?"

"Of course! I've been here plenty of times!"

"...Whatever." And so they went on. But little did they know...

"Oh, fuck, that's the Santino's Family land. What is that little kid trying to do, kill himself?" Squalo was somewhat stupefied at the fact that some smiley fake-shit boy was able to go on MAFIA property and NOT be maimed, strangled, or tortured in any way.

"Ushishi, this just got more interesting..." Bel, being the psychotic, unnerving, blood craving, 'princely' freak of nature that he is, was more than eager to go kill an entire family...again.

...

Anyways.

Squalo wanted to see what his boss wanted them to do.

Xanxus' answer was,

"Let's go. We'll kill both that trash and the family with one blow."

Or something along those lines. You couldn't really tell. So they decided to keep stalking- I mean following Chouko.

As they entered the land, Chouko marveled at how big it was. (That's what she said...)

"This place is cool...It could be a great place for dance practice..."

"Then...Do you want to dance, m'lady?" Alessio kneeled in front of his date, like a knight to his princess. Chouko stifled a giggle from his dorkiness, but consented to dance. She took out her iPod and went to 'Moonlight Serenade'.*

'_Dio benedica il nostro amore, perché è peccato_

_Basta farci crogiolarsi nella vicenda di luce .._

_Questa vicenda tra_

_un servo e una regina_

_Va bene sotto la luna?_

_Questo momento è nostro_

_E così questo amore_

_Fammi guarire il tuo dolore'_

The couple swayed to the music and did something like a ballroom dance. Chouko was amused at Alessio's fumbles, but did not say a word about it. It was a rather romantic, comfortable moment. At least until...

**_' Dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life, gon' get you right~'_**

..Chouko's phone went off. Well, that ruined the mood, didn't it.

"Ah... Sorry about that, Alessio." Chouko seemed slightly embarassed at the interruption and had small blush.

"No worries, just answer it."

"'Kay." She picked up the phone and did as her date asked.

"Hello?... Master?... He did _what?_...But... Antonio is...Huh?...Cake...Oh, okay...

...Wait...

You're going to visit?...Fine...Bye." Chouko sighed as she hung up.

"Who was that?"

"My mentor/teacher. He/she is visiting for various reasons in a few days." Chouko wasn't the most upbeat hearing this.

"...Did you say he/she?"

"Yeah..Why?"

"Isn't your mentor one or the other?"

"Yeah, but Master is callled both, and he/she doesn't really care."

"O...Kay..." Alessio was just the slightest bit perturbed, but... Meh.

On the Varia's side:

"..Chouko has a mentor?"

"...Seems like she does."

In all of the years the Varia had known Chouko (which was a decade for everyone), they had never known she had a teacher of any kind. The most that she mentioned was that she was meeting someone to help her with...cake.

"Well..."

"I think my daughter had help." Lussuria pondered. "After all, who else could help her grow strong when she was in a coma, and who helped her remain undetected for the past 5 years travelling the world?"

Lussuria, oddly enough, was right. It was quite simple logic, but none of the Varia thought about it till then.

Then again, Chouko was an enigma through and through, anyways, so there was no reason for them to doubt.

On with the story~

"That reminds me, Alessio, what are you aspiring as?"

"Ummm... It might sound weird but, I want to own a food market when I grow up!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I always want to supply food to the people around me! And besides,..." Alessio muttered the last part to himself.

"What was that at the end, Alessio?"

"Ummm...T-t-that was also the first place we had ever met." Alessio looked off to the side, with a blush adorning his features. Chouko was also scarlet red.

"Well..."

Awww... Aren't they such a cute couple? Straight out of a fairytale or a girly shoujo manga...

However, since this fanfiction is, of course, a BelxOC story, and this is too sickeningly sweet and fluffy for Chouko's character, so I need to ruin it.

"Umm..." Chouko was trying to find words, she noticed something out of the corner of her that made her eyes widen. "Alessio, move!"

"Wha-"

_**Bang-Bang.**_

* * *

><p>OHHH Cliffhanger! Not really, It's not like I'm going to kill Alessio off. I'm using him later.<p>

*- Don't look this up. You won't find anything matching my lyrics. I just made it up. Yes, I know Italian.

A review is like a power hug~


	9. The Appearance Of THE MASTER

Back for another update! A new OC is going to be introduced in this chapter. This fic may be done in 6 or less chapters, and I'm planning on making another fanfic in another fandom with that character.

Warning: Genderbender... by my new OC. ^_^

Disclaimer: I still have no rights to KHR. At all.

* * *

><p><em>Bang, bang!<em>

Two shots rang in the air. Chouko blinked and saw that both of them were from _different_ guns!She looked toward Allessio and saw that he was uninjured, but stood frozen in place. She looked around and saw a bullet lodged into a nearby tree and another laying at Allessio's feet. _' Did they counteract each other and made them miss?' _Chouko thought.

" You are such a pain in the ass to deal with sometimes, Chouko. I thought I told you to be aware of your surroundings when I taught you." Chouko turned her head towards the mysterious voice. _'Please don't tell me that's...'_ She saw who it was. _'Fuck. It's that person.'_

Standing there only a few yards way from the Italian couple was Chouko's mentor, dragging a bloody corpse in one hand and an equally as bloody dagger in the other. Not surprisingly, that person was also covered in blood... Most likely from the dead body.

The Varia family was in shock. "Isn't that..." Lussuria couldn't find the words. So Squalo said it for him.

"Isn't that the assassin, Dark Night? That bitch made us run into troubles!"

Don't get it? I'll clarify. When they were searching for Chouko, they would sometimes get missions. Go kill a politician, we have information on that Chouko's whereabouts kind of thing. They would be from people that were from the street, not very influential. But whenever, they did get these missions, they would go to where the victim would be at night to kill only to find this person already there, dagger or gun in hand, with the victim's body laying in front. The assassin told them to call them Dark Night, and that Chouko was already somewhere else, It was all a meaningless distraction, before leaving without a trace, leaving the Varia to clean up.

But like hell did they know it was THIS person that was Chouko's master.

"Son of a bitch..."

"I prefer it if you didn't call me that. Come out, Varia." The young 22-year old looking master was calm and proceeded to drop the body before they pointed at the bush the Varia was in without even glancing at it. Chouko, however, was quite surprised. She didn't even notice that they were watching her!

"Shit..." The Varia came out one by one and concentrated on the fellow assassin's figure. It was dark whenever Bel or Squalo or whoever was at the mission, so they never got a good look at him/her. Now they did.

Dark Night, like mentioned by Chouko beforehand, wasn't someone that you would say was either feminine or masculine. In fact, he/she was so much of a mix of both, you couldn't even tell their gender! Dark Night had short, smooth black hair that could be either gender's, regular sized bright dull amber eyes ( or to sound less confusing, bright eyes that were a dull amber color), a normal shaped face, and clear skin. Their clothes weren't different either. Under all of the blood, he/she was wearing a white cardigan over a baggy brown sweater, a fingerless glove on their right hand, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair pf black sneakers. You couldn't tell by their chest because of the baggy clothes and the somewhat hidden bandages over their chest. Dark Night's voice was also low enough to be a man's or a woman's, and she/he was about 160 cm, so they weren't_ terribly_ short.

In other words, Dark Night was so freaking androgynous it was a pain in the fucking ass.

Dark Night walked over to Chouko, who, surprisingly was shaking. Her voice was the same, too. " A-Ayuzawa...Sensei..."

The teenager's master looked at her and narrowed her eyes. _What is she going to do?_ The question was soon answered.

He/she uncrossed her arms and smacked Chouko upside the head (with Chouko wincing in pain) before scolding her. " What the freaking _hell_ were you doing? Didn't I tell you to be careful of the asses out there that don't know a thing of our world? You know quite a bit about both of our stupid positions and duties, and I **specifically** told** you** that the bastards here will get you into a crapload of trouble."

"But he asked me out," Chouko pouted. "I couldn't say no and make up a lie.."

Dark Night (or now known as Ayuzawa) facepalmed. "That has got to be the _shittiest_ flaw and strength of yours, you know.. This is the Mafia, Chouko. Being so stupidly honest all the time will land you laying in a shitty ditch. I know that your mom wanted you to be honest and all, but seriously? Telling a simple half-ass excuse would've worked just fan-fucking-tastically fine."

"Well, he asked if he wanted to go out with me, so I did. What's wrong with that?"

"You have got to be- You have no fuckin' idea do you?" Ayuzawa looked pissed as hell. "He practically led you onto the Santino's family land!"

"...I did?" It was the first time since Ayuzawa appeared that Allessio talked. "Oh my god, I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry, Chouko!" Allessio hugged Chouko tightly, an action Belphegor wasn't very pleased with.

"Hey, peasant. Why in the world are you touching my principessa?" He walked a few steps toward the young couple while laughing his disturbing laugh. "If you don't let of her soon, I may just have to kill you."

"Not now, Bel." It was Ayuzawa's voice. "We need to leave soon. I just killed about 20 of their guards and the Boss, so I'm pretty sure we should leave before we make some big incident." Sadly (for the Varia), he/she did prove a point. They left as quickly as possible and went back to the mansion.

(Unfortunately for Bel, Allessio had to come too, and he was clinging to Chouko the whole way there. Huh. Is it that surprising she's in the Mafia with a bunch of psychos?)

* * *

><p>Hehehe... I am such a cruel bitch to them, aren't I?<p>

Well, review and critique, please!


	10. The Few Minutes Back

Well it's been about 4 months since I last updated. I don't regret anything because my friends pretty much got me addicted on tumblr and One Direction, and I've been working on oneshots that I haven't published yet, soo... Yeah.

Disclaimer: Need I have to repeat myself?

* * *

><p>*Varia Mansion*<p>

After a long, dangerous ride back to the HQ (with fearful glances from Allesio, the sound of sharpening knives from Bel's seat, and glares all around), they finally arrived, where Lussuria was making tea for the lot. Ayuzawa was cleaning up in a bathroom.

Meanwhile, Squalo went on a screaming rampage in the waiting room they were in (Xanxus, fortunately, was somewhere else with earmuffs on, napping).

"VOOOOIII! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN TRY TO DO, BITCH? NOT ONLY KILLING ONE OF THE BIGGEST FAMILIES OUT THERE, WASTING ONE FUCKING DAY, AND BRINGING THIS BASTARD IN HERE!"

Allesio winced at his voice, but everyone else remained practically unaffected. Fran as always made a snarky remark.

"Do you have to be so loud, long-haired captain? Or are you trying to compensate for the fact you're becoming old and losing your hearing, so you yell?"

...

...

...

...Wait for it.

...

...

Now.

"VVVVOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Squalo started to chase Fran, but he just shrugged and disappeared. Squalo instead hit Levi, who passed out. With one final string of swears, he left.

That left Chouko, Belphegor, Mammon, and Allesio together. In one room. By themselves.

What fuckery is going to happen, now?

* * *

><p>Short chapter, I know. But there's a special right after this, so wait for about an hour or two, okay?<p>

Critiques, reviews, and flames are all welcomed.


	11. The Past

This is a special where we go into a little depth at how Bel met Chouko 10 years ago. It won't have as much humor as much, but rather... Dark, when Chouko wasn't the cheerful little butterfly she is now.

First, I would like to say thanks for all that stayed with me for this really crappy fanfic, so this is dedicated to all of you crazy diamonds.

Second, if you don't really get what is happening, in advance, read the profile again. It helps.

* * *

><p>*Ten Years Ago, Nanimori, Japan, 7:30 P.M.*<p>

_beep, beep, beep, beep._

The sound of the heart monitor echoed through the small hospital room. In the single bed, connected to several machines and IVs, is a young girl with raven black hair, about 8 years old. Her eyes are closed and you couldn't hear her breathing. The only sign she was alive was the heart monitor.

This is Chouko Ishikawa.

Next to the bed is another girl slightly older with black hair and faintly glowing purple-brown eyes. Pain and concentration lurked in them as they stared at a wall. Her hands grasped a recent local newspaper article, about a child who died in a car crash, but whose body is missing.

This is Chouko Ishikawa.

_creeeeaaak._

The door opened slowly. The conscious Chouko flinched at the sound and reached for the window, eyes narrowed at the door. However, she relaxed as she saw who it was._  
><em>

"Aoi-neesan." Her voice sounded foreign on her lips, but still familiar.

The visitor, Aoi Ishikawa, looked pleasantly surprised, but concern was present in her navy blue eyes.

"Chouko," She spoke. "What are you doing awake? You'll wear yourself out. Did you take that girl's body? The one who died a couple of days ago?"

The younger girl's silence confirmed her question. She sighed, combing her black hair with her fingers.

"Fine. You can go out tonight, but don't cause any trouble, okay? Hibari-sempai will be irritated, and I have to calculate more funds as the secretary. And there are very... dangerous people in town right now. Be careful."*

"Yes, ma'am." The corners of Chouko's mouth upturned slightly. Aoi returned it, relieved that she still had some of her personality left.

* * *

><p>The streets of Nanimori were quiet. They almost always are, Chouko mused. It was about two years since their grandfather sent them here for safe protection after the... <strong>Inciden<em>t.<em>**

Chouko shook her heads of the thought. _'not now.' _She breathed in deeply and started to wander, as she always did.

Very soon, she found herself in a very wealthy area of town, specifically in front of a hotel. A very, very rich-looking hotel. Unperturbed, she turned a corner, into an alley, where Chouko suddenly heard a whimper and silent cry of help. Then, a creepy laugh.

With wide-eyes, she walked further in to find the cause.

She didn't expect what she found.

Lying in a pool of blood was a woman of about 20. With the way, she seemed to be a hooker or prostitute of some sort. Next to her was a handsome teenage boy with blonde hair, bangs covering his eyes, dressed in a peculiar fashion.

But she didn't care about that.

_red._

Blood was splattered against the alley walls, showing a gruesome death for the woman laying with a million cuts.

_red._

Chouko blinked.

_"Hey, Chou-Chou, we'll be together forever, right? Pinkie promise?"_

_"Yeah, pinkie promise, Ma-chan! Forever and ever! And you'll fight the baddies off!"_

Soon, fear and desperation filled every fiber of her body.

_"Ma-" *Cough, cough* "It hurts... The fire hurts..."_

_"...Where are you Ma-chan?_

_Don't disappear like Onii-nii..."_

Her breathing became uneven, hitching in her throat.

_"Where am I..? Why am I lying in that bed? Who are you?... Wait, where's Ma-chan?"_

_"My name... I'm Ayuzawa. Ayuzawa Anko. And your brother is..._

_... He protected you, that's all. Yes, that's it."_

Bel turned and saw a girl standing in fear at the sight. He grinned.

"Ushishi, looks like I'll have another..."

_"You're special, Chouko. Like me. But promise me you won't let anyone see the bottom part of your neck unless I say so, okay? Pinkie promise? I'll show you how to protect youself and fight off the bad people."**_

Chouko didn't hear him, _couldn't_ hear him.

She ran and disappeared, so quickly that even Prince the Ripper couldn't catch her.

"The peasant escaped, I see...

Ushishi~ This will make it more fun. I can't wait to see her again~"

* * *

><p>Yeah, that's finished. I know it kind of sucked. Afterwards, Chouko ran into Fran (literally) for a split second and ran again. Chouko went to Aoi, who figured out what she was saying. She then confronted the Varia, whose interest was piqued for some weird reason. A few years later, Chouko awoke from her coma. Then, it went from there...<p>

This is in the current arc, by the way. Just wanted to clear that up.

*- Aoi is Hibari's secretary. She knows what's happening in the town, and is friends with Tsuna. However, she isn't like Haru or Kyoko. She knew from the beginning because of her dad (who was part of a yakuza family and had mafia connections), so closer to Bianchi. However, she really did go to Nanimori because of her grandfather (on her dad's side), and accidentally met everyone. Ten years later, she's engaged to Kyoya and pregnant with his baby, and also a police officer. Sorry, fangirls.

Fun fact: Aoi uses a machete and a metal pole to fight. She's very skilled (not quite as much as, say, Hibari, but around Chrome's level.) She has storm flames.

**-While it seems implied, Ayuzawa had a purely teacher-student relationship with Chouko (almost motherly), not a sexual one. She is about a year older than Aoi.

Critiques,reviews, and flames are welcomed.


End file.
